Television advertising may be used by advertisers to present advertisements to potential consumers. Television advertisements may be presented during television programming at different times during a day. Some advertisers may desire to present advertisements during specific times of a day, which may result in increased competition for certain television advertising inventory and decreased competition for other television advertising inventory. Advertisers may desire to improve effectiveness of their advertising campaigns, while sellers of television advertising, such as television stations, may desire to sell additional television advertising inventory or to better correlate pricing of inventory to demand therefor. In some instances, advertisers may desire to serve advertisements to a certain number of viewers of a target audience.
The detailed description is set forth with reference to the accompanying drawings. The drawings are provided for purposes of illustration only and merely depict example embodiments of the disclosure. The drawings are provided to facilitate understanding of the disclosure and shall not be deemed to limit the breadth, scope, or applicability of the disclosure. The use of the same reference numerals indicates similar, but not necessarily the same or identical components. However, different reference numerals may be used to identify similar components as well. Various embodiments may utilize elements or components other than those illustrated in the drawings, and some elements and/or components may not be present in various embodiments. The use of singular terminology to describe a component or element may, depending on the context, encompass a plural number of such components or elements and vice versa.